pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Feraligatr
Feraligatr (Japanese: オーダイル Oudairu) is the -type Starter Pokémon of the Johto region, evolved from of Croconaw and Totodile. Evolution Feraligatr evolves from Croconaw at level 30. It is the final evolution of Totodile. Game info Game locations |goldsilver=Evolve Croconaw |gsrarity=None |crystal=Evolve Croconaw |crarity=None |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Evolve Croconaw |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Trade |dprarity=None |platinum=Trade |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Croconaw |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Poké Transfer |bwrarity=None |xy=Transfer |xyrarity=None }} Side game locations |Trozei=Endless Level 27 Forever Level 76 Pair Trozei Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Western Cave (49F-58F) |PMD2=Lake Afar (B16F-B24F) |Ranger1=Underground Waterways }} Pokédex entries |gen=II |gold=When it bites with its massive and powerful jaws, it shakes its head and savagely tears its victim up. |silver=It is hard for it to support its own weight out of water, so it gets down on all fours. But it moves fast. |crystal=Although it has a massive body, its powerful hind legs enable it to move quickly, even on the ground. |ruby=Feraligatr intimidates its foes by opening its huge mouth. In battle, it will kick the ground hard with its thick and powerful hind legs to charge at the foe at an incredible speed. |sapphire=Feraligatr intimidates its foes by opening its huge mouth. In battle, it will kick the ground hard with its thick and powerful hind legs to charge at the foe at an incredible speed. |emerald=It opens its huge mouth to intimidate enemies. In battle, it runs using its thick and powerful hind legs to charge the foe with incredible speed. |firered=It is hard for it to support its own weight out of water, so it gets down on all fours. But it moves fast. |leafgreen=When it bites with its massive and powerful jaws, it shakes its head and savagely tears its victim up. |diamond=It usually moves slowly, but it goes at blinding speed when it attacks and bites prey. |pearl=It usually moves slowly, but it goes at blinding speed when it attacks and bites prey. |platinum=It usually moves slowly, but it goes at blinding speed when it attacks and bites prey. |heartgold=When it bites with its massive and powerful jaws, it shakes its head and savagely tears its victim up. |soulsilver=It is hard for it to support its own weight out of water, so it gets down on all fours. But it moves fast. |black=It usually moves slowly, but it goes at blinding speed when it attacks and bites prey. |white=It usually moves slowly, but it goes at blinding speed when it attacks and bites prey. |black 2=It usually moves slowly, but it goes at blinding speed when it attacks and bites prey. |white 2=It usually moves slowly, but it goes at blinding speed when it attacks and bites prey. |x=It usually moves slowly, but it goes at blinding speed when it attacks and bites prey. |y=When it bites with its massive and powerful jaws, it shakes its head and savagely tears its victim up. }} Learnset Leveling Generation V= |-| Generation II= Gallery Park Feraligatr.png|Feraligatr from Pokepark :: Sprites |gldspr= |gldsprs= |slvspr= |slvsprs= |cryspr= |crysprs= |IIback=Feraligatr Back II.png |IIbacks=Feraligatr Shiny Back II.png |rbysapspr=Feraligatr RS.png |rbysapsprs=Feraligatr Shiny RS.png |emeraldspr= |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr=Feraligatr RS.png |frlgsprs=Feraligatr Shiny RS.png |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr= |dpsprs= |ptspr= |ptsprs= |hgssspr=Feraligatr HGSS.png |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr=Feraligatr BW.gif |bwsprs=Shiny Feraligatr BW.gif |Vback= |Vbacks= }} Appearances In the anime Major appearances Wani-Wani was a Feraligatr owned by Marina, which she received in The Legend of Thunder! as a Totodile. Its most recent appearance was in A Stand-Up Sit-Down! . Ash's Snorlax battled against a Feraligatr belonging to Raiden in the Sumo Conference in The Ring Masters. Minor appearances A Feraligatr first appeared in Trouble in Big Town where it helped Pichu Big, Magby and Smoochum get out of water. Trinity battled a Feraligatr during the Whirl Cup in The Perfect Match!. A Feraligatr was also owned by Kinso in The Blue Badge of Courage. A Feraligatr was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainer's School in Gonna Rule The School!. A Feraligatr made a brief cameo in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky - Beyond Time & Darkness. Brock used a Feraligatr in the second leg of the Pokémon Triathlon in One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team!. Another Feraligatr appeared in Challenging a Towering Figure! Another one appeared in Regaining the Home Advantage!. Ben summoned a Feraligatr twice using Ranger Signs in Pokémon Ranger: Heatran Rescue. Trivia *Feraligatr bears a striking resemblance to two famous kaiju daikaijū, Godzilla and Zilla. *Feraligatr is the tallest of all Water-type Starter Pokémon at 7 feet and 7 inches tall. It also reaches its final evolutionary form earlier than any other starter Pokémon at level 30. *Its name is possibly derived from "feral" or "fer'ocious" and "'alligator". Category:Stage 2 Pokémon